Henrietta Von Marzipan
Henrietta Von Marzipan, simply known as Heinrich, is a recurring antagonist from the animated TV series, Codename: Kids Next Door. As Numbuh 5's former German Candy Hunting rival and best friend, he is based on the Nazi villains from Indiana Jones Films. He and Abigail have known each other for many years and share a storied and largely unexplained history. The two apparently became enemies after a mysterious incident in Guatemala five years ago that culminated in him being caught red-handed with a bag of sacred golden caramels and being grounded for a month. History Heinrich first appeared in "Operation J.E.W.E.L.S.", where he opens the hidden Tomb of King Two Tons Of Candy with a Blurpleberry Jewel stolen from Numbuh 5, and upon doing so turns into a giant candy monster. Due to him not sharing any of the candy, however, it tastes like asparagus to him, and he tries to destroy Numbuh 5 for sabotaging his candy. He is returned to normal when Numbuh 5 reclaims the candy jewel. In "Operation R.A.B.B.I.T.", Heinrich finds a volcano containing chocolate lava that turns anything that touches it to chocolate in the jungle within the jungle gym at Gallagher Elementary School and steals the first grade's pet rabbit Mr. Fluffleupagus, intending to turn it into a real chocolate bunny. Heinrich is thwarted by Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2, as well as a girl by the name Jessica, and ends up falling into the crater of the volcano to his apparent death. At the end of the episode, however, he is seen emerging from the volcano as a chocolate monster. He returns in "Operation C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.", which directly continues this storyline, to enact his revenge on Numbuh 5. He explains that after being turned to chocolate, everything he touched was turned into chocolate as well, Which intiallly worked out well for him. After a time, however, Heinrich grew tired of chocolate and begin craving a cheeseburger. When he tried to eat one, it turned into chocolate, and soon realized that he could not eat anything but chocolate. He is defeated when Abigail melts him and covers him in marshmallows found on Mars, and is taken to the KND Arctic Prison, Where the Kids Next Door scientists return him to normal. While incarcerated, Heinrich receives a package from Numbuh 5 containing a cheeseburger. Unfortunately for him it has pickles on it, which he hates. In "Operation L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E.", Heinrich had been kidnapped from prison by Black John Licorice and his band of evil Licorice Pirates, Who need a candy seed that Heinrich selfishly ate in order to break a curse bestowed on them for cutting down licorice trees. Numbuh 5 joins forces with Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates in order to track down Black John and rescue Heinrich. Together, Stickybeard and Abby succeed, and Heinrich is once again sent to Arctic Prison. It is also revealed here that Heinrich was at one point Stickybeard's cabin boy. In "Operation C.A.R.A.M.E.L.", his final appearance, the incident in Guatemala 5 years ago is explained, In order to create pieces of ancient golden caramel, a magic ritual was performed that took away the most valued quality of the human in question and turned their quality into five pieces of delicious caramel with flavor depending on the quality taken. When Heinrich did this to himself, he selfishly ate all of his caramels, causing him to lose the quality he sacrificed forever. Knowing that Heinrich could not control of his greed, Abigail left him behind, and Heinrich blamed her for bringing this curse upon him/her. Five years later, he tricks Abigail into a truce and uses the ritual to connect all the KND within half the continent and perform the same ritual using the massive amounts of candy contained inside them, affecting all the operatives in the treehouses, Heinrich taunts the now nerdy and pathetic Numbuh 5 as he eats all her caramels. But before he eats her last one, Numbuh 5 reveals that she has been keeping Heinrich's last piece of caramel from five years ago, and thus his last chance to break the curse, waiting for him to learn how to share his candy. In a fit of blind fury Heinrich pushes her aside and takes the caramel, and when he is about to eat it, Abigail reminds him of how he used to be and how much she cares about him. Thus, Heinrich is driven to tears and gives her back the caramel, thus breaking the curse. Everyone affected by the ritual is returned to normal, and it is revealed that Heinrich is really a beautiful young girl named Henrietta'' Von ''Marzipan who is Abigail's best friend and former candy hunting partner. Their friendship is restored and they bid each other farewell, but the other members of Sector V are understandably confused and grossed out by this relevation, except for Numbuh 4. When Numbuh 1 explains, Numbuh 4 freaked out. Personality As Heinrich, Henrietta was bitter, prideful, arrogant, overconfident, selfish and greedy, all stereotypical characteristics of rival treasure hunters. She held a deep animosity towards Numbuh 5, due to the latter's "betrayal" in Guatemala. Unlike Numbuh 5, she had no respect or regard for ancient superstition or curses, such as when she brushed off the warning in the tomb of King Two-Tons-of-Candy, or kidnapped the first grade class' pet rabbit to make an actual chocolate bunny, not knowing its absence would devastate the entire classroom. This disregard, coupled with her arrogant nature and resentment of Numbuh 5 would repeatedly prove to be her undoing. Once free of the curse, however, Henrietta reverted to her original personality of a sweet, compassionate girl, having rediscovered the value of sharing with the help of her former friend. Appearences Henrietta is a slim girl with light-blonde hair in pigtails, tied with red braids, and bright blue eyes, with a monocle over her left eye. She wears a brown, round explorer's pith helmet and light-brown button-up shirt with a dark-brown vest over it, a red neckerchief, and large brown gloves. She wears dark-green pants tied with a belt and huge brown boots. When in the form of Heinrich, she is much chubbier, and her nose sticks up enough to see the nostrils. Trivia *This character has blonde hair and blue eyes, the ideal characteristics of a "Pure German" or "Aryan" according to the Nazi idelogy. *Heinrich Was Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, and Henrietta was voiced by Candi Milo. *Marzipan is a candy made up of ground almonds and sugar. *This character was an only German child, who wears a monocle. *This character's prized quality is beauty, becoming an ugly boy after it was taken away. *Numbuh 5 often refers to this charatcer by the nickname Heiny. *In Operation L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E., Heinrich/Henrietta was the Damsel in distress, when He/She is not a villain. *This character is based on the Nazis from Indiana Jones Films. *This character is likely also a parody of Augustis Gloop from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. This is because Heinrich fell over into the chocolate lava, just like Augustus fell over into the chocolate river, and both were chubby, blonde German children with an obsession for sweets. Category:Kids Category:Greedy Category:On & Off Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Parody/Homage Category:Remorseful Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Mischievous Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Female Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Redeemed Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed Category:Inmates Category:Affably Evil Category:Totalitarians